


Adagio, in Baker Street [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, English Accent, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, John is madly in love and doesn't quite know it, M/M, Missing Scenes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, So is Sherlock, Sound cloud, massive UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can dance perfectly well, thank you."<br/>"You cannot."<br/>"And you are some sort of expert, are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westernredcedar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernredcedar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adagio, in Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184089) by [westernredcedar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernredcedar/pseuds/westernredcedar). 



> These are the most IC, canon-compliant missing scenes I've come across! (Westernredcedar, are you sure you're not Mofftiss in disguise??)
> 
> 29/10 ETA  
> Title and tags fixed! So sorry if I led you astray with no indication of this being a podfic!


	2. Second Lesson




	3. Entr'acte




	4. Third Lesson




	5. Final Lesson

For those of you who like it al in one place, played in the right order!

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Adagio, in Baker Street' by westernredcedar read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424522) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
